<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas warmth by modzy78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904249">Christmas warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78'>modzy78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket Another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 24 - Furubana, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, Post-Canon, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawa gets roped into attending the Sohma family Christmas party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitoma Sawa/Sohma Shiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't read the entire manga, as well as for those who haven't read Fruits Basket Another. It does contain elements introduced in some of my earlier stories that have now become traditions for the next generation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sawa Mitoma looked down at her invitation, walking between her friends Mito and Amane. "I think this is it."</p><p>Amane whistled. "Wow! It's huge! And so imposing."</p><p>Mito stared at the gate, raising her hand to ring the bell. "I've heard that the Sohmas are an old family, but I never expected something like this. It's an estate out of a feudal fairy tale."</p><p>Suddenly there was a booming voice. "Hello! Sora's here for you! Come in! Come in now!" Sora bounded up to them, black pigtails bouncing.</p><p>Riku followed her with his hands in his pockets. "She means to welcome you." He looked at Amane. "Glad you could make it." She smiled as the trio entered.</p><p> </p><p>Sawa couldn't believe she had been invited to a Christmas party at the Sohma estate. She thought back to the last Student Council meeting.</p><p>"So, we have an important meeting coming up on Christmas. You aren't allowed to miss it." Mutsuki winked at Sawa. "Tell your mom we're catching up on end of year paperwork so she doesn't get suspicious."</p><p>"You're making it sound like we're doing something illegal," deadpanned Hajime. "It's just a Christmas party for family and friends at the Sohma estate. It's quite loud."</p><p>"That's what makes it fun! You're coming, Chiaki, aren't you?"</p><p>He nodded. "Wouldn't miss it. You should definitely come, Sawa. It's really fun. And bring your friends."</p><p>"Just let us know how many are coming," smiled Mutsuki. "Hibika needs to know." Hajime groaned at this.</p><p> </p><p>Sawa brought herself back to the present as they walked through the vast estate to a large pavilion. She took off her shoes to enter a traditional Japanese hall. The tables had been moved to the edges of the room to leave space to talk and dance. </p><p>"Mitoma-san! I see you have made it. That is acceptable." Ruriko approached with a serious expression, gaze taking in Sawa from her head to her toes. "This is a prestigious Sohma event that was started by young Mina Sohma's father. From my understanding, it was initially only for family members."</p><p>"Yep! But then Papa wanted to extend it to everyone! Because Christmas is for fun and parties!" Mina bounced around in joy, handing out candy canes. She smiled at Sawa. "I'm so happy to see you again!"</p><p>Sawa was pulled around to different groups and given so much food. It was strange to her to be in a place where everyone knew her and wanted to talk to her. It filled her with a warmth she had never known. </p><p>She was next to Hajime and Mutsuki when she heard a loud voice. "Fear not! I'm here to make everyone even more dazzling and beautiful." Hajime groaned as Hibika came skipping over with a bulging bag. Her brother Chizuru followed with a scowl, carrying another bag.</p><p>"Are those snakes on their heads?" Sawa gaped.</p><p>Mutsuki laughed. "Yep! Hibika always makes headpieces for us to wear to the party."</p><p>"But why a snake?"</p><p>He patted her back. "Don't worry. You'll get something more Christmassy. She always makes zodiac animals for the Sohmas. It's kind of a running joke in the family."</p><p>"Joke? Nothing about my work is a joke. Here you go Sawa." She put a green elf hat on her head. "I thought about making an angel halo, but you're so helpful that an elf made more sense." Sawa nodded in thanks.</p><p>"Do we really have to do this?" Chizuru muttered.</p><p>"But of course! Here's your ears, Mutsuki!" He smiled as he placed the gray rat ears on his head. Hibika's hand reached out and grabbed Hajime's shirt. "Not so fast. You're wearing yours." He groaned as she slammed the headband into place.</p><p>"Why is he wearing cat ears? The cat's not a member of the zodiac." Sawa paled slightly at Hajime's expression. He looked angry for some reason.</p><p>Mutsuki laughed with an elbow on Hajime's shoulder. "He is now! The cat should have always been included. Cheer up, Hajime! Hibika listened to your complaints last year and matched the ears to your hair color instead of your dad's."</p><p>"His dad's? What color is his dad's hair? I would have thought it was the same as his or darker."</p><p>"Nope," smiled Mutsuki. "It's orange. Bright orange."</p><p>"What? Is he foreign?"</p><p>"No, he's Japanese," muttered Hajime. "We just have some strange hair colors in our family." He looked at her questioningly. "I thought you would have noticed that when you bumped into my brother. His hair color is a lot closer to dad's." Sawa nodded blankly, trying and failing to remember.</p><p>"You should see my dad's hair. It matches my ears," Mutsuki pointed to the lighter gray rat ears on his head. "Oh, look who's here! Shiki! Come and say hi to Sawa!"</p><p>Sawa turned to see Shiki and Rio approaching. He had a serious expression. "Hello, are you having fun?" Hibika placed a pair of dog ears on his head and a Santa hat on Rio's and skipped away to find more victims.</p><p>Sawa nodded with a small smile. "It's a bit overwhelming, but it's nice. How about you, Shiki?"</p><p>"It's fine. I haven't come to many of these, so everyone's a bit excited. Though I have a feeling they're always this loud." Sawa laughed. "Why don't we get something to eat?" She nodded and followed him to a table near Sora and Riku.</p><p>Sora grinned. "I have something for you, Sawachhi! Sora knows you'll like it." She held her arm over Sawa's head as Riku turned to Shiki.</p><p>"Mistletoe. That means you have to kiss her. Unless you want me to."</p><p>"Of course I don't!" Shiki's face had turned beet red, and Sawa was certain hers matched. They stared at each other in fear. Shiki closed his eyes and shook his head to focus himself. When he opened them, his expression had changed. For some reason, Sawa felt the dog ears REALLY suited that expression. He stepped closer and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't know how her eyes managed to get wider or her face redder, but they did. He smiled at her in that strange new way. "Merry Christmas, Sawa."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Shiki." Her hands clasped in front of her chest, the warmth in her heart threatening to fill her entire body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked the nods to the past. Momiji's party and the idea of a Student Council get together for Christmas have stuck around and grown into something they would have never imagined.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>